Collecting Kisses
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: If there was one thing that Harry loved more than his foreign wrappers collection... DMHP, oneshot, fluff


**Collecting Kisses**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this fanfic.

**Warning: **This was a comment that I made in reply to one of **_Shades-of-Dray_**'s Drarry photomanips over on their livejournal. Please check them out when you have the time. Because this was a comment, it was written in about five minutes, so don't be hating on me for a moment of inspiration that will probably never happen for a while... -sad-

**Dedicated to: _Shades-of-Dray_** for being so awesome talented with (what I'm assuming is) photoshop. I think.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but smile as he snuck up behind his partner of two years, who was busy rearranging his collection of foreign food wrappers amassed over five years of travelling. It was an odd quirk of Harry's that people thought highly strange, but to Draco, it was just so... _Harry_. And he loved him for that.

But back to the point: whenever Harry rearranged his collectibles, he was almost ALWAYS off in his own world doing who knows what. He tended to hum to himself as well, a cheerful tune that only he understood, but one that Draco loved to hear nonetheless.

Because of this, Draco knew that Harry wouldn't know he was being ambushed before it was too late. As soon as Harry had safely put down a coffee can from Japan, Draco took that as an 'all clear', wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and hoisted the younger wizard over his shoulder.

Harry let out a shriek (to which he would later refute ever doing), of fright, delight, Draco didn't know. But it wouldn't matter, because even if Harry was angry, he wouldn't be in the next few seconds.

Draco quickly made his way to their bedroom and strode in. He tended to forget to shut the door, which was Harry's job whenever Draco got excited. He quickly leaned over Draco's shoulder and barely managed to close the door with his fingertips as Draco continued onwards.

He dropped Harry onto the bed with an unceremonious 'thump' and Harry let out a disgruntled "OOF!" as he landed. Luckily, their bed was always soft (on Draco's insistence) so Harry never had a problem with this. Harry quickly rolled over, pulling the bedsheets as he went, because they had played this game many times and it always ended in...

"TICKLE ATTACK!"

Harry shrieked again as Draco pinned him down, hands making quick work of the quilts and bed linen, slender fingers stroking at Harry's ticklish ribs. Harry jolted from side to side, mouth open and panting as he writhed on their bed. Usually, Draco would prefer this in a... _different _way, but because it was Harry, he still loved to play.

"Stop Draco! I give, I give!"

Draco smirked and finally halted his tickle attack, watching as Harry's breathing eased. His hair was mussed, his cheeks were pinked and his eyes were bright with joy. Draco leaned down, his hands on either side of Harry's head and...

... met bedsheets.

He blinked and drew back, frowning as Harry pulled the sheets that had been tossed aside on top of his face. Draco attempted to peel them away but to no avail.

"Harry...?"

He got a muffled response. A prod to Harry's side made the other wizard jolt again and the bedsheets came away.

"I said: We were having one of _those _moments and I knew you were gonna kiss me, and you did, or at least, you tried to, but knowing that you were kinda made my heart beat faster and I got embarrassed so then I didn't want you to kiss me, because if you did _IthinkI'dfallinlovewithyouevenmore_."

Draco blinked at the blurted response, especially since it became a jumbled whispered mess towards the end. But he understood, because Harry's blush became more pronounced. Draco smiled and pulled the sheets away from Harry's face.

"Draco, nooo," Harry protested but Draco pressed a kiss to his forehead and sat back again. "Hey! What kind of kiss was that?!"

"You said you were embarrassed, so I'll give you a not-so-embarrassing kiss," Draco reasoned. Harry glanced towards their large bedroom window and felt his heart flutter when he saw Draco come closer in his peripheral vision.

He turned his head and met Draco's lips in a chaste kiss, his smile mirroring Draco's. Or perhaps Draco's smiling kiss had pulled Harry's lips into a smile so great, he felt as if his heart would burst at any second.

"Embarrassing kisses aside, you still love me, right?" Draco asked, allowing himself to play with a lock of Harry's soft hair. His love nodded, kissing Draco's hand briefly before reaching up to loop his arms around Draco's neck.

"Lots, Draco. Lots."

---

Harry was rearranging his collection of foreign food wrappers when he felt a tingle run up his spine. That was a charm that notified him of whenever Draco was approaching. Seeing as he was only halfway through organising, Harry quickly put down the can of Japanese coffee he had in hand.

Having only a brief second to get prepared, Harry felt a strong arm loop around his waist and shrieked as he was hoisted over his shoulder. He listened to Draco's laughter and hid his knowing smile into the crook of husband's neck.

If there was one thing he loved more than his foreign food wrapper collection, it was his Kisses Collection from one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Rice-ball247: **So yeah, I'm sorry for my inactivity lately, but things just caught up with me, especially after the trials. I ended up falling into a semi-depression and couldn't motivate myself to do anything at all. I'm just hoping that after my final exams are said and done, and I get my results back, that I don't fall into permanent depression...

But anyway, **_Shades-of-dray_** over at Livejournal said, "No, NOOOO!! Don't threaten me with fluff!! Back! Back, I say!! -holds up fingers in the shape of a cross-"

-grins- let's just say that I couldn't resist my fluff attack.

Hope to see you all soon, especially at the next chapter of '20 Good Reasons'. Please review!


End file.
